


Copy that, copycat

by Alexia247



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/pseuds/Alexia247
Summary: In which Lila Rossi learns a lesson about plagiarism from Francoise-Dupont's favorite creative writer. And Marc proves that he has some claws.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 39
Kudos: 229





	Copy that, copycat

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: The comment section is now moderated. The lila roleplayer is why we can't have nice things.

Marc Anciel was not _amused._

There were few things he took seriously: being the author of the Ladybug comics, his grades, his relationship with Nathaniel, and his writing. 

His writing. It was something that he took great pride in. To be able to build worlds, bring characters to life. Watching people's faces light up in surprise and awe as they took in Nathaniel's impressive drawings and the dialogue he had written to accompany them. It never failed to make him so happy that people were enjoying the comics. 

But right now, Marc's mood was sour. And it was because of her. Lila Rossi. She was taking credit for the recent plot twist that had occured in the Ladybug comics. All but bragging that she had given Nathaniel the idea in the art room after school. 

That had been on a Wednesday, one of the days that the art club met after school. And it had been one of the rare days that Nathaniel had to be escorted to the nurse because of an injury, and Marc had offered to escort him. The italian girl had offered to watch their things, and the only reason both boys had accepted her offer was because they knew the art teacher, and the others especially would be watching _her_ like a hawk. 

While Rossi hadn't damaged their things, she had done something much worse. She had taken Marc's idea, and passed it off as her own. And in the world of writing, that was called plagiarism. No writer would ever dream of doing such a thing. For them to do such a thing was to call the writer's work into question, and they would be shamed to the four corners of the earth. No writer wanted to go through that. 

It seemed no one had taught Rossi not to plagiarize another's work. Well, Marc was more than _happy_ to teach her. 

It had been easy to plant the bait: one of his spare notebooks that he hardly used from home, which he 'accidentally' left behind in the library, and Marc watched through between the shelves as Rossi greedily absorbed the fake plot twist he had written in it.

And just like he thought, the italian girl was bragging to Bustier's class (and anyone else who would listen) about how she came up with another mind blowing twist for the Ladybug comics. 

But when the latest issue of the comics had been released, Lila's oh so great plot twist had not been in it. 

Marc was having a little too much fun hearing the whispers in the halls about how Rossi's other tales were being called into question, such as her rescuing Jagged Stone's kitten ( _seriously?_ Everyone knew the rockstar was allergic to them), and helping Prince Ali of Achu with charity work ( _Honestly_ , did everyone forget that Rose actually knew the prince and could confirm if it was true or not?) 

So sorry Rossi. 

_Not._

As much Marc wanted to hear more of Rossi being put through the court of public opinion, he would have to hear it from either Aurore or Mireille. 

_He did have a date with Nathaniel, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> A little something about Marc! With a hint of Nathaniel x Marc! This was a lot of fun to write! Please let me know if you would like a part two! The title of this piece came from this song: https://youtu.be/Q_QEPrkwZ-Q


End file.
